A Walk in the Past
by NorthOfShangrila
Summary: Hi BatB fans .. Firstly, apologies for not finishing my first story - I will get there eventually! I came up with a new idea and had to start writing it straight away. It will take time to get thru it - so please bear with me if a month or two goes by with no updates. I'm sure you all appreciate life can get a little hectic now and then. All the best North d:-)
1. Chapter 1

Jayne had been in her mid-twenties when Beauty and the Beast first aired on television. She had watched it from start to finish and was immediately captivated by the story of the "star crossed lovers" who were destined, it seemed, never to be together. After the series ended, love, marriage then divorce had put the show to the back of her mind … until recently that is.

She had been looking at DVDs to add to her collection and found herself typing 'Beauty and the Beast' in the search bar. It was still one of her favourite TV shows. Up came a long list of versions, including the recent remake – which she hadn't been able to bring herself to watch, just in case it had been better than the 1987 series, but thankfully, from the few images and clips she had seen, there had been nothing to worry about!

She scrolled down and down and was about to give up when she saw it … an image of Catherine and Vincent. "OMG" she thought to herself and could barely hit the keys quick enough to place the item into the basket and checkout!

Settling down one Friday evening, she placed the recently purchased DVD into the player. "Aah" she thought to herself. "How I've missed that music" as the main theme tune from Beauty and the Beast filled the lounge. It brought back memories of sitting in her old flat on a Friday evening, watching the show.

Episode by episode, she was drawn back into Vincent and Catherine's world and all the tender moments that they shared. Season Two had all of her favourite episodes including Orphans (the kiss) and a Kingdom by the Sea (the rose bush scene)! Then there was Catherine's heart wrenching death scene at the beginning of Season Three. "Totally unsatisfactory" she thought to herself. "If they knew Linda Hamilton was leaving, why couldn't they have just ended the show with the 'happy ever after' the fans would have wanted!" Those last scenes with Catherine were so disappointing, what had the Writers/Producers been thinking? "Yes, I'm talking about you GRRM!" she thought.

She was not a fan of Season Three, but felt she should see it through to the end, just for the small saving grace that Vincent eventually got his and Catherine's son back. She was not totally enamoured with the character of Diana Bennett either, but to be fair, she had been a big help to Vincent. Although intimating that there was a romance blossoming between them! Uh-uh, no way José! "It should have been Vincent and Catherine God damnit"! She realised she'd said that out loud after the final episode of Season 3 ended.

So, after 56 episodes and numerous cups of coffee, she emerged bleary eyed from the lounge with an idea!


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, Jayne was in New York City.

She had chosen a hotel which overlooked Central Park and her room had a great view. After arriving, she freshened up and decided to head out for a stroll as it was a glorious September afternoon.

The noise was incredible, the constant 'honk' of car horns and sirens intermingled with the noise of cars, trucks and buses driving past along with snippets of conversations from people she passed. "How different it must be to the quiet of The Tunnels" she found herself thinking. She hoped in a few days she would have the ending Catherine and Vincent deserved - well for her anyway.

The next day she sat with her laptop at the desk next to the floor to ceiling windows looking out over Central Park, hoping that some inspiration would find its way to her. She had imagined that words would come flooding in, then out through her fingers and onto the keys, but that had not been the case. She had only a blank screen and the flashing cursor for company by the afternoon.

Her eyelids grew heavy in the warm sun and before she knew it, she was slumped over the desk and fast asleep. Her dreams were full of dimly lit tunnels, a warm musty smell and faint tapping noises. Familiar voices drifted along with visions of Vincent and Catherine.

A siren passing by brought her back to consciousness. She lifted her head and looked out of the window to see the sky was a purple-orange colour. "The City looks so beautiful at twilight …" she thought, "… and a lot of the park scenes take place at night".

She immediately conjured an image of Vincent standing outside a storm drain entrance whilst Catherine made her way through the park to meet him. Just visualizing those two images gave her a buzz and she quickly pulled on her shoes and headed out to take a walk in the park before it got too dark.


	3. Chapter 3

There were still quite a few people using the park and it was relatively well lit. It was exhilarating to be walking through it in the evening, it made her feel like she was in Narnia, but without the snow! Jayne wandered around, not really following any particular route. Her mind filled with ideas and she began to weave them into a thread for her story.

After around an hour, she thought it was probably time to be heading back along the "yellow brick road" and back through "the wardrobe" into the busy New York evening.

Looking around she couldn't quite remember which direction she'd originally come. She could see the tops of the buildings around the park, but the bottoms were totally obscured by the trees. She noticed people were becoming few and far between, which made her all the more eager to find her way out.

She took out her phone. "Bugger" she said out loud as she didn't seem to be getting a signal. "Any direction will lead me out of the park" she thought and after a few minutes of deciding which way to take, Jayne headed off.

The path she was following did not, unfortunately, go in a straight line. It meandered around trees, up small inclines and down again and after about 20 minutes of walking she thought she had managed to go in a complete circle. How could she not be getting closer to the lights or the sound of traffic? Her pace quickened the darker it got.

Eventually the trees seemed to be thinning and she saw a light "at last" she said to herself and with that she slid down a sharp embankment, hit her head on a concrete post and knocked herself out.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is that strange noise" Jayne thought, it was most peculiar. "Tap, tap, tap" came the noise over and over again, it sounded like it was very far away. "Tap, tap, tap …. tappety tap".

Jayne assumed that she was still in the park but it didn't feel like she was outside. She tried to move, but instantly regretted it as lifting her head even slightly resulted in her feeling dizzy and getting the worst headache she'd ever felt. "Tap, tap, tap ….. tappety tap tap".

As she lay listening, she thought she could also make out breathing. Someone was nearby she was sure of it. "Is anyone there?" She heard a faint movement and the breathing seemed to get a little closer, then she heard a woman's voice say "Everything is going to be ok, don't worry".

"What happened, where am I? Jayne asked.

"We found you unconscious - seems you hit your head. You've got rather a nasty bump and maybe concussion. Try not to move for a while". The woman's voice sounded warm, friendly and oddly familiar, but that couldn't be so, as Jayne didn't know anyone in New York.

"Am I in hospital?" Jayne asked.

"You are somewhere safe, no-one will harm you. I'm going to get you something to eat, I'll be back in a few minutes?" Jayne knew the woman had left as she heard her footsteps fade into the distance. All that was left was the "tap, tap, tapping" which seemed to now be coming from all directions.

Why could she not hear the usual hospital sounds? There was no beeping equipment, no sound of gurneys being pushed up and down corridors, no constant to-ing and fro-ing of nurses and doctors entering her room. It was all very odd.

Then Jayne thought she heard whispering coming from somewhere close by, this was followed by footsteps coming closer. Not the woman's footsteps, these sounded like the person who used a walking stick as she could hear the 'click' as it hit the ground. "And how is our patient?" came an authoritative voice. "Now, I'm going to remove the bandages, so don't be alarmed" the voice continued.

That voice, there was something about it, Jayne thought. She could feel the man very gently start to remove her bandages. As he did so, he asked what her name was. "Jayne" she replied. Then as the last remnant flittered down off her face, the man said "Hello Jayne, my name is ….."

"… Jacob Wells" she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

The man whose face was right in front of Jaynes was definitely Jacob Wells, aka Father aka the actor Roy Dotrice*. Jaynes look of surprise was mirrored by the man looking back at her. "Do I know you?" He asked. "Erm, no!" Jayne stuttered in response. "Then tell me, how is it you know my name?" he asked.

Jaynes mind was in a whirl, what was going on! She must have hit her head pretty hard as she was now hallucinating! "I don't know!" was all she could reply, trying to give him an innocent smile. He looked back towards the doorway.

Standing just outside was an older woman with silvery hair in a bun, she entered and placed a tray next to Jayne. She broke the tension by asking how Jayne was feeling. "A little better" Jayne replied. "My name is Mary" said the woman. "Yes, I know" said Jayne, but to herself this time. "Call for me if you need anything" she said as she took a few steps back. "Thank you Mary" answered Jayne.

Jayne's mind was trying to make sense of what was happening but all she kept getting was "does not compute!" She was feeling a little uneasy and, feigning a yawn, said she felt very tired all of a sudden and slid down the bed. "Ooh you poor thing, but do try to eat something" Mary said. "Come, let her rest Father" she said to the man, who still was looking at Jayne suspiciously. "Yes... yes of course" he replied. The two left Jayne and when they could definitely not hear, she let out a bit sigh. It couldn't be, could it! Now she was being ridiculous, of course it couldn't!

 _* RIP Roy Dotrice – who passed away on 16th October 2017._

 _Will be lovingly remembered by so many as Father from BatB._


	6. Chapter 6

Although not wanting to, Jayne had fallen asleep for an hour or so after Father and Mary left. As she opened her eyes and looked around, she could see that she was in a sort of chamber, with no windows only the faint orange glow of dull electric bulbs. The earlier conversation came flooding back, but she was still at a loss as to what was going on.

Carefully she sat up in bed and noticing the tray with food, realised she was quite hungry. After finishing everything on the tray, she decided to try to get up and walk around. She was still feeling a little light-headed, so held onto the furniture as she went around the chamber. Everything was so old, almost antique looking! The air was heavy, there was very little ventilation and it smelt of candles and old leather.

"I must be dreaming" she said out loud.

"Oh … and what makes you say that?" came a voice. Jayne whirled around in surprise as she hadn't noticed Father standing by the doorway.

"Sorry - I didn't mean to startle you" he said apologetically as he entered the chamber.

"What did you mean?" he asked again.

Jayne gestured around the room "This place, you and Mary - it can't be real?" All I need is for Vincent to walk in and I'll know I've totally lost It!" She was saying this more to herself than actually responding to Fathers enquiry.

"Vincent!" repeated Father shocked. "How do you know about Vincent?" He didn't give her chance to reply ...

"I think you owe me an explanation Jayne! Firstly, we find you unconscious at the entrance to one of our secret tunnels and then it turns out you seem to know an awful lot about us!"

What was going on? If this was a dream it was incredibly realistic. But she was here wasn't she, talking to Father, touching the items on the chest next to the bed.

Father watched her as she stood next to the dresser. He saw her pick up a brooch, she looked at it carefully as if examining it then, suddenly, she pricked one of her fingers.

"Ouch!" she cried out, instantly putting the finger in her mouth.

"Why on earth did you do that" he asked in surprise.

"To see if it hurt" She exclaimed.

"And did it?" Father questioned her blinking incredulously.

"Yes - a lot" she said sucking on the finger again. "I thought it might wake me from this dream!"

Father was perplexed by her behaviour and his concern as a Doctor over-rode his wanting to know what she knew about them.

"Jayne" he said "I think you may have concussion, please sit back down" he gestured to the bed and she obediently sat on the edge. He produced a small torch from his pocket and proceeded to check her for signs of concussion..

Whilst he looked into her eyes, he asked her a few questions.

"Can you tell me what your name is?"

"Jayne White" she replied.

"... and the date you were born?"

"12th May 1977" she stated.

Father stopped momentarily, then continued his examination assuming her had mis-heard her.

"... and what is the date today?"

"15th September 2017" she replied without hesitation.

"20 …. 17!" Father almost spat the words out incredulously standing up straight.

Father looked at her and said "It is 15th September 1989!."


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you talking about? It's not 1989 it's 2017!" Jayne exclaimed getting up from the bed. She started looking around the room. "Where is my phone?" she asked looking at him.

"Your phone?" He asked puzzled. "We don't have telephones down here I'm afraid."

"No - my mobile, it was in my pocket. I had it with me." Jayne replied starting to get agitated.

"Your mobile?" Father was at a loss as to what she meant

"Urgh - small thing with a screen" she exclaimed rather rudely.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember seeing anything like you describe" Father answered trying calm the situation down. "Maybe you dropped it when you fell" was all he could offer.

Jayne started circling the room mumbling to herself "this can't be happening, this can't be real!" The next moment she collapsed unconscious onto the floor.

When she came to she was back in bed with a very worried Mary looking down at her. "Don't worry, Father's gone to get some tablets, he thinks it's the concussion that's confusing you". She smiled and patted Jaynes hand reassuringly.

Jayne could hear Father's hurried footsteps as he returned to her chamber. "Ah, you're back with us again I see. I've got you some tablets which I hope will help you" he said handing them over to her. "What are they"? she asked. "Just something for a headache and to help you relax a little". He handed her a glass of water which he had also brought along.

Jayne looked down at the two small tablets in her hand. Then after a moment's hesitation she placed the pills in her mouth and drank the water.

"Now try and get some rest and we'll come back again a little later" Father said. He and Mary made their way to exit the chamber and just before they left, Father turned round and pointed a finger at her and said "and no getting out of bed"!

As they left her for the second time, her thoughts were all over the place … the tunnels, Father, 1989! "How did she get here?" It seemed real enough, she looked at her finger, it still bore the mark of the needle where she pricked it. "Why? Why am I here?" This last thought played through her mind over and over again until she began to feel relaxed and eventually sleep overwhelmed her.


	8. Chapter 8

When Jayne awoke, she had no idea of how long she had been asleep as there didn't seem to be any clocks in the room. She sat herself up in bed and noticed another tray of food was beside her again. She smiled to herself at how thoughtful Mary was as she lifted the tray onto her lap. After clearing the tray for a second time, she placed it back on the dresser. It wasn't long afterwards that Mary entered the chamber with a cup of tea. "Thought you might like one?" Mary asked. "Oh I would love one" Jayne replied.

"You look much better" Mary said.

"Thank you Mary, I do feel better" replied Jayne sipping at her tea. "I assume Father will be coming back to speak with me again?"

"Yes I think he will" Mary said with a smile. "You seem to have got him all flustered with this talk of 2017!"

Jayne just nodded. She could totally understand it - she was feeling a little flustered herself.

What could she say that would make them believe that she was from 2017 and that this world she was now in, their world, was a just a TV show from 30 years ago.

Mary brought her out of her reverie by asking "I know he's eager to talk with you again, shall I go and tell him that you feel well enough for a chat?"

Jayne thought for a moment then replied "You know what they say Mary, there's no time like the present!" She laughed at her own humour - although she didn't think Mary understood the joke, as Mary just smiled politely as she left to get Father.

Jayne was feeling apprehensive about what she going to tell Father. If events here followed the story she knew, then she needed to know what was happening here and now.

After about 10 minutes had passed, Father entered the chamber and came over to the bed.

"Mary says you're feeling better?"

"Yes I am. Thank you for all your help, I really appreciate it" Jayne replied.

Father mumbled under his breath seeming to be embarrassed a little.

"I need to talk with you, you'd better sit down! It's going to sound totally unbelievable and I'm not really sure I understand what's happening myself, but here goes …"

Father sat down on the chair that was close to the bed.

"Okay! You want to know how I know so much about you?"

Father nodded but didn't speak.

"Don't ask me how, but I am from 2017" She put her hand up to quell any interruptions before they escaped.

"30 years ago, back in my 1987, there was a TV show called Beauty and the Beast. It was a story set in New York City about a woman, Catherine Chandler, who was attacked and left for dead in Central Park. She was found by Vincent, who was … " Jayne paused here trying to find the right words so as not to offend Father. "... who was different from other men and lived with a community in tunnels below the Park. During her convalescence, they formed a unique bond which meant that Vincent could feel when Catherine was in danger and would come to her rescue." Jayne paused and looked at Father, who seemed quite intrigued by her story so far.

She continued … "After a while Vincent and Catherine fell in love. There were many storylines … Catherine's father dying, plague in the tunnels, Devin, Paracelsus etc. Then Vincent becomes ill and unable to control his violent rages, he goes into the lower tunnels, so as not to harm any of the people he loves."

"You, Father, ask Catherine to go down to the lower tunnels to try to reach Vincent. Catherine goes in alone and ….." here she falters not quite knowing how much of the story to tell.

"Please continue" Father urged her, his face was quite pale.

"Well, Vincent goes rushing over to Catherine with an arm raised, ready to strike, but she says his name, and he falls to the floor unconscious. You eventually find them and take Vincent back to his chamber. The bond between Vincent and Catherine seems to have gone and Vincent has no memory of whom everyone is - even Catherine, he only knows that he loves her".

Jayne pauses for a breath here to see if her words are having any effect on Father, which she can see they certainly are.

"Anyway, Catherine's boss Joe, is injured whilst looking into a case and when Catherine visits him at the hospital, he asks her to look for a notebook amongst his clothes which may hold clues to whoever is responsible. Catherine is just about to leave when …" Here Jayne falters, as she realises that she was just about the mention that Catherine was pregnant, but here, no-one knows.

"When what?" asks an unmistakable voice.

Jayne, turns her head to see Vincent standing in the doorway.


	9. Chapter 9

There standing not five feet away from Jayne was Vincent himself, in the flesh. She was almost lost for words! She was trying not to stare, but she just couldn't take her eyes of him.

"Vincent, I told you to stay outside" said Father sharply.

"How could I Father, after hearing all that has just been said. She seems to know everything." He looked directly at Jayne now. "Do you know where Catherine is?"

"She's already gone?" Jayne asked surprised

Vincent lowered his head and replied "Yes. Catherine has been missing for nearly six months". Jayne could hear the anguish in his voice.

This was not what Jayne was expecting to hear. Six months meant there wasn't much time left until Catherine went into labour. She had hoped to warn Catherine and stop her being taken in the first place, but now, what could she do?

"Please tell me what has happened to her, is she alive" Vincent asked. Jayne nodded. "Will I see Catherine again?" Vincent asked.

Boy that was a hard one to answer. Jayne nodded. She just couldn't tell him that the woman he loves dies in his arms.

"I need to find her, please you must help me bring her home.

"Vincent" Father said getting up from the chair and walking over towards him "We don't know how or where she got this information" he stopped talking and looked back over his shoulder towards Jayne then whispered "or by whom, we need to be very careful!"

"Please" Jayne interrupted. "I know it sounds totally unbelievable, I can barely believe it myself, but I promise you I am not here to cause any harm! I don't know what I can do, but I will try anything to help you get Catherine back. Please believe me Vincent!"

Jayne felt quite emotional now and try as she might, she couldn't stop the tears.

Father looked down at her "I'm sorry my dear, I didn't intend to upset you, but you must understand that the safety of the people down here are my priority." He paused for a moment, then took Vincent's arm "Come Vincent, we should perhaps leave and come back later."

Vincent was hesitant to leave, but seeing that she was in no fit state to continue talking, he reluctantly turned and left with Father.

Jayne felt physically and emotionally spent. She snuggled down under the covers and wept.


	10. Chapter 10

"It's quite a story, don't you think" Father spoke first when they were in his study.

"But everything she has said has been true Father - how could she know all those things? To think of Catherine being kidnapped is unbearable to me"

"Vincent, do you believe she is from 2017? Isn't that a little far fetched?"

Vincent gave Father a quizzical look "Any more far fetched than a community living underneath Central Park. Any more far-fetched than someone like me existing?"

"Yes, well …." Father was a little lost for words. "Time travel is something completely different!"

"Vincent look, if what she says is true, and someone has Catherine against her will, why would they risk keeping her alive? It would be better for them is she were …."

"... Dead!" Vincent finished off the sentence. "I can't believe you would even utter those words Father, I thought Catherine was like a daughter to you?"

"She is Vincent, but what would be the purpose of keeping her alive?" Father was trying to talk some sense into his son, but when it came to Catherine, sense was no help at all.

Father walked over to Vincent and put a reassuring hand on shoulder. "We'll talk with her again later, yes?"

Vincent was desperate for more information, but Father was right in that they needed to give Jayne some time alone. He just nodded and slowly left Fathers study.

It had been about an hour since Father and Vincent had left before Jayne finally got herself together. It was just all too much to take in, being here in 1989 was one thing, but the tunnels, Father and Vincent. Then there was Catherine, somewhere in New York, but where?

"I have no idea how I got here, but I am here, and what little knowledge I have may be useful." she thought to herself, "Maybe that is why I am here, to give Catherine and Vincent the ending they deserve."

Just then she caught sight of a shadow outside in the hallway, and instinctively knew who it was. "You can come in Vincent" she said. Vincent appeared at the opening. "I'm sorry to disturb you, I know you found it very distressing earlier"

"It must have been more distressing for you. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you more information."

Vincent was quiet.

"Do you feel well enough to join me on a walk?" He asked eventually.

Jayne was surprised but delighted to get out of her chamber and readily agreed.

They walked in silence for a while along tunnels that were familiar and yet not at the same time. After some time Vincent spoke

"Father is unsure whether we should trust you or not!"

"He is protecting you Vincent and everyone here, I understand that. But what about you, do you believe me?"

"If there is any chance of finding Catherine then I have no choice but to believe you. But I do not understand why there has been no ransom or any sign for six months?"

Jayne couldn't look at him, she wasn't sure whether she should tell him the whole truth or not. VIncent stopped dead and turned to her..

"There is something more, isn't there? Please tell me!" he urged.

"I don't know how much time we have left Vincent. We must do something quickly, because in my version Catherine dies in your arms approximately six months after she was taken!"

Vincent stumbled back against the tunnel wall. "Catherine!" he muttered quietly as he shook his head. "Why, why would someone want to keep her only to kill her? It doesn't make sense".

"It will, when I tell you the rest" Jayne replied.

"Catherine was working on a case, the same one which almost killed Joe. There is someone on the inside at the DA's office, working for this guy Gabriel. He knew Catherine had a notebook with incriminating information, and when she was leaving the office, they were waiting for her".

"They took her and we're giving her drugs to get her to say what she knew, but Catherine didn't really have anything to tell them. I think that was when she managed to get a message out on the pipes."

"Yes, I remember, but I got there too late" Vincent said sadly "That was the last time I saw Catherine."

"Yes, they moved her to a new location, a tall building in the city, but I don't know where."

"But why are the keeping her, if she couldn't tell them anything?" he asked

"This was the tricky part" thought Jayne. She took a deep breath.

"He is keeping her alive, because she has something he wants ….. Vincent, Catherine is pregnant with your child."

Vincent looked up her in disbelief. "That cannot be." he said shocked at what he had just heard. "Maybe Father was right, maybe we shouldn't trust you!"

"You have to trust me Vincent, or you may never see Catherine again."

"But it can't be mine, we never …." he trailed off

"You don't remember, because it when was when you were down in the lower tunnels delirious, when Catherine came to you"

Vincent looked horrified "You mean I …."

"No, No, No" Jayne responded, gauging Vincent's mis-understanding of how events took place. "Nothing like that at all, quite mutual I believe. I think that is why you no longer have the bond, it wasn't there anymore after you erm …." Jayne gesticulated with her hands out of embarrassment of what to say.

"But why didn't Catherine tell me?" Vincent asked

"Catherine found out after she had given blood at the hospital after visiting Joe. She was surprised of course, but she was happy. She came to the tunnels to tell you, but she felt that you were still too weak mentally to hear the news, so she decided not to tell you"

"Do you remember the conversation about gifts, you just had to open your arms to accept them?".

At this Vincent fell to his knees "Gifts, yes I remember. When one gift is lost another takes its place. Oh Catherine if only you'd told me, I would have never let you go. It's all my fault, I was so absorbed in self pity at losing the bond, I didn't see what was standing right in front of me."

Jayne continued "Gabriel saw you on the CCTV when you tried to rescue Catherine, he knows Catherine is pregnant and he has put two and two together and realises you are the father. He intends to keep the child for himself. "

Vincent could not believe that there was a man who would do such a thing.

"Please" he said standing up again, "help me find Catherine."

Jayne felt her eyes begin to sting with tears again "I will try Vincent, there's nothing I would rather see than Catherine back in your arms, but it will be dangerous and we must be careful, for Catherine's sake."

"I don't know how much time we have, if I remember correctly Catherine goes into labour towards the end of September." She remembered the month as it was on written on Catherine's headstone - although she didn't share that with Vincent. "What is the date today?"

"It is September 17th" Vincent replied

"Oh God" Jayne thought to herself, that didn't leave much time to even think of a plan, let alone carry it out!

"We will only have one chance at this, if we fail, he'll move Catherine, then we'll never find her."

"What should we do" Vincent asked

Jayne thought for a moment, she was trying to remember what happened in Season 3.

"We can't do this by ourselves, we'll need help from above"

"Who" asked Vincent

"Elliot Burch" Jayne replied.


	11. Chapter 11

"Elliott Burch" Vincent echoed back.

"In my timeline, Catherine told you about the child before she died and you thought Elliott Burch was your only hope. He must be the same Elliott Burch here too."

"Then I must go to him and ask for his help." Vincent said.

"No - it's too dangerous for you. It will be much easier for me to persuade him. Remember, there are things I know that no-one else will."

"Are you sure he can be trusted" asked Vincent

"He gave his life to save yours and help you get your son back - I'd say that makes him trustworthy."

"I'll go tomorrow? Jayne continued.

"Will you be well enough? Father will not be easy to persuade"

"We don't have much time left. The pregnancy is progressing fast, Catherine goes into labour around six months after she is taken. That is the night you find her and she dies."

"How do I find her?" Vincent asked

"When she goes into labour a new bond is made between you and the child, and it's that which leads you to Catherine."

Vincent was very quiet for a while. There was so much to take in … this woman appearing and saying she was from the future, the fact that his life was a TV show in her world, the fact that his beloved Catherine dies in his arms or the fact that they had a child!"

"Vincent" hearing his name jarred him from his thoughts. He looked at Jayne "I will come for you early tomorrow."

Jayne nodded, but she was really in need of a bath or shower. "Could I go somewhere to wash?" she asked.

"Yes of course, here let me walk you back to your room, the bathing chamber is on the way."

"Thank you" Jayne replied and they made their way back the way they had come.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Vincent asked after a few moments.

"Yes of course" replied Jayne.

"You say that our lives here are on television show?"

"Yes, it was very popular. The series finished after three seasons, but it still has a huge fan base 30 years later. There is even a Winterfest held each year!"

"Really!" Vincent said surprised.

"Can I ask how Catherine dies?"

Jayne stopped walking and looked at him

"Vincent, if we are lucky, what happens in the show won't happen here, so let's concentrate on finding Catherine, who is alive, now as we speak, stuck in a room surrounded by people who don't care. She's probably scared at what may to happen to her after the baby is born and what will become of your child. Let's just think about getting Catherine back safe."

Vincent nodded "Yes, you are right"

They carried on walking for a while and then Vincent said "Here is the bathing chamber, you go in and I will ask Mary to drop off a towel and clean clothes."

Jayne thanked Vincent and walked into the bathing chamber.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Jayne was woken up early by Vincent.

"I've brought you some breakfast and outside clothes." He laid down a few outfits on the bed. Here is some money for cabs, phone calls and food" he said.

"That's very kind of you Vincent thank you" Jayne replied. Vincent left saying he would return shortly, so she ate the breakfast and got changed.

After Vincent returned, they started walked quietly down the tunnels, Jayne felt quite nervous at the prospect of being on her own in 1989! "How can Elliott get in touch with me?" she asked. Vincent handed her a piece of paper with a name and address on it. "This is a helper above, he can leave messages with them and they will get to us here."

Jayne took the piece of paper and put it in her pocket. It would be weird having to find an address the old way, actually going to a phone box and looking through the yellow pages!

"What about Father?" She asked

"I will speak with him this morning and tell him of our plan. He will of course, not approve and berate me for letting you go …" he replied faltering for a moment. Jayne sensed he was still unsure of her.

"Vincent, I won't do anything to betray your trust, or the safety of the people down here."

"I know" he replied. "I can sense in you the same trust I felt within Catherine, when I walked her back to her apartment the first time."

They stopped and Vincent raised his hand to pull a lever. Jayne recognised this tunnel entrance. It was used many times in the show. "What if I can't find my way back?" She asked worriedly. "Go to the same person on the paper and they will guide you. If you make it back here knock on the pipes and I will come" Vincent said. The large circular door rolled sideways and Vincent grabbed the metal gate and swung it open. "Good luck and be careful" he said as Jayne made her way outside into 1989!


	13. Chapter 13

Jayne made her way carefully into the morning sunshine so as not to arouse suspicion The park was reassuringly similar, trees, bushes and paths. There were some subtle differences, more litter on ground and where there were people walking around, the clothes were definitely different.

The sounds of the city were the same, but as she made her way of the park she was greeted with a sight of retro cars, fashions and walkmans. The smell of car fumes was really noticeable, and a lot more people smoking. It was fascinating to watch them go about their daily business. Thank goodness Vincent has given her some clothes - she definitely fitted in with awful things she was wearing!

She found a phone box on the sidewalk and went in. She opened up the phone book and started flicking through looking for Elliot Burch, Burch Properties or Burch Enterprises. She found an address for Burch Properties Group and deciding to try that one first, she hailed a cab and told the driver where she needed to go.

It wasn't a very long ride. She paid the driver and got out, then looked up at the tall building. Yes, this the one they had shown shots of on the show.

She went into the lobby of the building and checked to see which floor she needed. She found he was on the top floor (of course), then headed for the elevators. When she got out she looked along the corridor for the right door, and when she found it she opened it.

She walked into a large plush reception area with armchairs, tables, sofas. They were on obviously very expensive! She looked over towards a woman at a desk, who had looked up at her.

"Good morning ma'am, may I help,you" she asked.

"Yes, could I see Mr Birch please" Jayne replied in as warm a manner as she could muster amongst her nervousness.

"Do you have an appointment?" The woman asked

"Er, no I don't sorry" Jayne replied.

"Well, I'm sorry, ma'am, but Mr Birch doesn't see anyone without an appointment. Should I make one for you, he has a slot available next Tuesday?"

"I can't wait that long, it's very Important that I see him today." Jayne smiled again at the receptionist again.

The woman looked at her "Well, if you let me know what is regarding, I could ask Mr Burch if he will see you?" she said.

"That would be great, thank you. Would you please tell him it's regarding Catherine Chandler."

"Can I take your name please ma'am?" the woman asked

"Jayne, Jayne White - but he won't know me"

"One moment please" the reception said and got up from behind the desk and wandered over to a door, knocked,on it and went in and closed the door behind her.

"OMG thought Jayne, Elliott Burch is right behind that door!" She was starting to get butterflies at the thought of meeting him. The door opened again and the woman came out, she stood by the door and held it open.

"Mr Burch will give you 10 minutes" she said.

Jayne walked towards the door "Thank you" she said to the woman as she closed the door behind her.

Jayne only had a moment to look around the room before her eyes fell on Elliott Burch.

"Good morning Miss White." He stood up and gestured her to sit down in front of his desk.

"My secretary said you wanted to talk to me about Catherine Chandler - what is it you think I may be able to help with?" he asked.

Jayne couldn't answer, as she was just staring over the desk at him. Funny, she had never found him attractive in the show, but in real life (if this was real life) he was quite handsome, he had piercing eyes and quite a charming grin.

"Miss White?" He asked again

"Oh sorry, I know that you and Catherine were very close at one time, so I'm sure her disappearance must be very worrying for you?"

He studied her for a moment, as if judging whether to go along with the conversation or ask her to leave and mind her own business. Luckily for Jayne, he decided on the former.

"Yes, it's been very distressing. She's vanished without a trace - I've already had a private detective trying to find her, but with no luck I'm afraid."

"It didn't turn out too well for Mr Manning did it"? Jayne decided to give him a small snippet to get him interested.

Elliott couldn't hide his surprise at this knowledge, "How do you know about that" he asked suspiciously.

Jayne ignored his question.

"I'm trying to find her too Mr Burch, I have some information which may help locate her, maybe we could work together?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Are you family?" he asked.

"No, I am an old friend" Jayne lied

"What information do you have Miss White?"

"Not much I'm afraid. Just a name"

"And that name is ….?" Elliott enquired

"Gabriel" Jayne replied.

"Is that all …. Gabriel?" he asked

"I know it's not much, but it's all I have."

Elliott stood up from behind his desk and walked towards the window and looked out.

"You appreciate how dangerous this is for me? I've already had one of my buildings burnt down killing nearly 200 people and as you seem to already know, a private detective killed trying to find Catherine?" He turned to look at her.

"Yes I know, the Casino in Atlantic City. I'm sorry really about that, but Cathy's life is at stake here. We don't have much time" as soon as she said the last few words, she regretted it. Elliott picked up on the words instantly.

"What do you mean we don't have much time and where are you getting this information?" he asked.

"I can't really say, you'll have to trust me … just like Catherine asked you to trust her!"

He looked at her surprised.

"What is it with women and secrets" he said to himself.

"All I can say is, whoever you hire has to be very, very careful, as Gabriel will not hesitate to kill anyone who starts asking questions and move Catherine farther away. He's got influence at the DA's ".

"Why would he want Cathy?" Elliott asked

"Because she has information that would ultimately lead to his arrest"

"Do we even know if she's still alive?" he asked.

Do I Tell him about the baby, Jayne wondered

"Yes - she's alive, but I'm not sure for how much longer, which is why we have to move fast, carefully, but fast. Please, will you help me?"

Elliott sat back in his chair and looked at her, she knew he was wondering whether to trust her or not. He sighed.

"Let me make some initial enquiries, see if we can come up with something on this 'Gabriel' you talk about. Is there anything else you can tell me about him?"

"He goes to auctions and buys exceptionally expensive items for his house - which is quite extensive! Oh and he has some very exclusive Italian tiles down in the hallway. He also has a vast network of ruthless people working for him".

"And you know all this because …?" Elliott asked Jayne suspiciously.

She looked at him not knowing what to say, just smiled and shrugged at him.

"You're going to tell me you made a promise?" he said smiling to himself, as if remembering the conversation with Catherine.

"Something like that" Jayne replied smiling.

"Okay, How do I get back in touch with you?"

Jayne handed him the piece of paper Vincent had given her. "I'm not contactable by phone, but leave a message at this address and they'll get your message to me."

"Secrecy obviously runs in the family then" he said taking the piece of paper.

Then standing he walked towards the door and took hold of the handle on the door to open it.

"Look, if you think of anything else that may be able to help, please come back - I'll tell my secretary that you don't need appointments."

"Thank you Mr Burch" Jayne said.

"Please, call me Elliott" he replied.

"And you are …?" He enquired.

"Jayne" she replied shaking his hand and leaving his office.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well that had gone remarkably well" She thought. Jayne left the building and looked at the watch Vincent had also give her, it wasn't even lunchtime yet. She decided to wander around for a while before heading back.

She felt very at home in the late 80s - as she had been in her early 20s at the time. It felt wonderful to be reliving it again. She only bought herself a coffee whilst she was out, as she didn't want to waste the money Vincent had given her.

She headed back to the park and sat on a bench drinking her coffee. It was so unbelievable to be here, helping Vincent, meeting Elliott. "I just hope I can find Catherine before it's too late" she thought. She placed the empty coffee cup in a bin and headed back to the tunnel entrance where, she hoped, she had come from. She made sure that no one was in view when she disappeared into the entrance. She found a large rock and started tapping on the metal gate. After about 15 minutes of constant tapping, the circular door slide sideways and Vincent pushed open the metal gate.

"Will he help us?" He asked

"I think so" Jayne replied. "He's going to do some checking and see if we can find out anything about Gabriel".

"What's so annoying is I can't remember if his last name was never mentioned on the show!" She sighed.

"You did your best I'm sure, if Elliott Burch is like you said, he'll want to help find Catherine."

"Did you speak with Father?" Jayne asked as they made their way back down the tunnels.

"Yes, and as I suspected he wasn't very pleased" Vincent replied with a smile. It was the first time she had seen Vincent smile and it was quite mesmerising.

"I suppose I should expect a visit from him later, and probably not a pleasant one," she laughed as they carried on walking down the tunnels.

"Would you like a tour of the tunnels before we head back?" Vincent asked. "I'm sure you must be intrigued to see everyone - you must know quite a few of them."

"Really, can we?" Jayne couldn't hide her excitement. "I would love that, thank you Vincent."


	15. Chapter 15

The next day went by without any messages from Elliott. Jayne was beginning to worry that he had changed his mind, but as late afternoon approached, Vincent came to her chamber "May I come in, I have a message from Elliott Burch" he said.

"Yes of course" Jayne replied excitedly "what does it say."

Vincent handed her the note.

 _Miss White_

 _Please come to my office at 7pm this evening._

 _EB_

Jayne looked at VIncent, she knew he was worried about it being so late.

"I have to go, we have no choice." She stated

"I know. I can get us there by the tunnels, now I know where his office is" Vincent replied "and I'll be close by if you need me"

Jayne was not keen on Vincent coming along, but it was comforting to know he would be there.

It was too early leave, so Vincent took Jayne down to the Dining Chamber for something to eat. Most of the Tunnel community had already been introduced to Jayne when Vincent had shown her around the day before, so it was no surprise to see her down there. She had been careful not to say any names before they had been introduced - so as not to freak them out!

It was so lovely to meet them, some she knew and others she didn't. They were all very welcoming and asked after her health, as it was common knowledge she'd been found unconscious.

As they left the dining chamber, Vincent turned to Jayne and said "I think we should tell Father where we are going. He will want to know what's going on - and I believe we should tell him"

Jayne knew from watching the show that Father was always over cautious and would not want either of them to go off into the night, but Vincent had relayed her words to him about Catherine's imminent demise if they did not find her soon. Nothing was mentioned of Catherine's pregnancy yet.

"Of course Vincent, but I think we both know what his answer will be!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Have you both completely lost your minds!" Father blurted out, after he was told what their plans were for the evening. "Seeing him once was bad enough, but now both of you?"

"I am only guiding her there Father and will wait in the tunnels" Vincent replied trying to ease Fathers worry.

"But still, how do you know he can be trusted"

"Catherine trusted him many times Father" Jayne interjected. "It was Elliott whom Catherine went to when you and Vincent were buried under the rocks, and when Mouse was found above stealing equipment from his worksite. Also, in my timeline Elliott sacrifices his life to save Vincent". Isn't that enough proof?"

"And …" she continued before Father could say anything "we just don't have any other options. Catherine's life is a stake here, isn't she worth taking that risk?"

Jayne looked at Father, who just mumbled as he walked around his study.

"We are going whether you like it or not Father. I will do whatever must be done to find Catherine and bring her home" Vincent said.

"Yes I thought you might" Father said in a resigned voice. "But please, both of you, do be careful". "We will Father" Vincent replied.

Then they left his study and headed down the tunnels.

"How long will it take us to walk to his office?" Jayne asked Vincent once they reached her chamber. "About an hour, maybe less" he said. "I'll return in about 20 minutes" she nodded as he left her to get ready.

She down on the bed for a moment. "Well" she said to herself "I'm still here and it looks this this is really happening, so you must do whatever you can to find Catherine. Then you'll have your perfect ending!"

She'd been so busy these past few days, she almost forgotten that she wasn't meant to be here! Everyone was just as they appeared in the show, they were just so real! And if they were real, then so was Gabriel, and she knew exactly what he would be like. Someone not to underestimate. Even her life was at stake here!

Vincent was back before she'd had a chance to do anything else. She grabbed the jacket she'd been lent off the back of a chair and they headed off down the tunnels.

As they walked Jayne asked "Vincent, when are you going to tell Father that Catherine is pregnant? It will be pretty obvious!

"Yes I know he will need to be told, but I think it can wait until we may more news. Once we find where Catherine is, do you have any ideas on how we will get her out? If this Gabriel is anything like he sounds, he will have many armed guards."

"He is exactly like I said Vincent, and we will need more than the two of us, that's for sure."

"Vincent, I've been thinking, just in case we can't find Catherine, I think you should concentrate on trying to find the bond."

"But I no longer share a bond with Catherine" Vincent replied.

"No sorry, not with Catherine, with your child. When Catherine goes into labour it is the child's heartbeat that you feel, which leads you to Catherine. If you can try to search for the connection over the next few days, you may be able to locate the child, which will in turn lead us to where Catherine is being held".

"I will try" Vincent replied.

"I don't begin to understand why or how you are here Jayne, but all I can say is that I am glad you are here. I've spent these past months feeling helpless at my fruitless searching. But now, I feel hopeful at last."


End file.
